Little Blue Boxers
by wunderwolfer
Summary: Who could ever predict that Lightning's resolve could be broken by something so simple and small. Fangrai-Forever prompt fill. Flight.


I haven't written anything for Fangrai-Forever for a while so here's a little something (prompts are listed at the end). What can I say other than, this just popped into my head. I make no apologies….okay I'm sorry.

Check out Fangrai-Forever on Tumblr and join the celebration of all things Flight.

**Warnings**: One lady in this fanfic totally digs the other lady (the very definition of a lesbian fanfic).

**Rated M** for slight smuttiness.

**Glossary**: I am from Southern Britain therefore pants = knickers or panties not trousers. Panties just sounds so wrong with my Medway accent I can't even write it (sounds like a pirate - pant-eeesss me hearties hahahaha).

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything, not even the pants. Good God I wish I owned the pants and they came with the lady in them.

* * *

_I am not going to sleep with Fang. I am in control of my baser urges. Being friends is okay. I am not going to sleep with Fang. I am in control of my baser urges…._

Lightning walked up the path leading to her house repeating the mantra in her head. She was _not_ going to sleep with Fang. She didn't care how sexy her house mate was, she didn't care that she was intelligent and witty, she didn't care that she was the most beautiful woman Lightning had ever seen, she didn't care that she was toned and curved in all the right places and she certainly didn't care that she had long legs that Lightning longed to lick the length of, all the way to the... She just didn't care and she wasn't going to sleep with her and ruin their friendship.

This decision had proved to be a difficult one. The new mantra had helped...sort of.

She took a deep cleansing breath and unlocked their front door. "Hi Fang," Lightning shouted walking into their shared house. Loud music carried out from the kitchen. S_he always hates things to be silent_, Lightning thought with a smile as she followed the sound. She wandered into the kitchen and the sight that greeted her stopped her dead in her tracks.

_Little blue boxers. Little blue boxers with red hearts. _

Dressed in a white oversized vest and those blue lady boxers Fang danced and shimmed round the kitchen to the upbeat music. She picked up some socks from a large pile of clothes on the counter throwing them into the washing machine in time with the music.

_It was so unbelievably, god damn, naughtily sexy._

The sight broke the reserved soldier.

Stunned and lightheaded (from all the blood in her body rushing downwards) Lightning plonked herself down on one of the stools at the kitchen island but without breaking eye contact with the moving pants.

_Little blue boxers. Little blue boxers with red hearts_, was Lightning's new mantra and it overrode the last one.

"Hey Light," Fang greeted with a smile when she noticed her pink housemate at the kitchen island. Unashamed to be caught dancing and oblivious to her roommate's ogling she reached up to turn off their kitchen radio. "You're back early?" She bent over with her back to the solider to put some more clothes in the washing machine. Presented with nothing but those pants and her long legs Lightning felt like her brain was about to explode through her nose.

"W…w…w…what are you wearing?" Lightning managed to stutter.

Fang looked down. "These old things? I left my clothes washing a bit late and they were the only clean things left in my wardrobe. I think the boxers are my ex's or something," she mused.

The mere mention of one of Fang's ex's was usually enough to send Lightning into a passive aggressive, jealous rage that only ended when she'd killed something dangerous. But this particular ex she wanted to track down and embrace, while gratefully crying on her shoulder - moved by the beautiful memory of Fang in her boxers. Unfortunately in the immediate presence of such a sight all Lightning could do or say was, "b…b…b…b…"

Fang frowned at Lightning's inability to form coherent words. Her flatmate wasn't much so a talker but she could generally…talk. Fang regarded Lightning's intense expression and misread its intent. "Oh come on Light I know their scruffy but they're not that bad. Don't tell me you're going to make me take them off?" She chuckled at her immaculate housemate as she turned to put some more clothes in the machine.

"Yeah," Lightning growled quietly as she watched the huntress bend over, "and put me on instead." _Where the hell had that come from? _Her brain squawked at her_. It didn't even make any sense...sort of! _

Fang stood up straight and turned. "Did you say something?" She questioned leaning against the counter with one hand. The tilt of her hip made her vest ride up slightly and Lightning's eyes fixated on the revealed small patch of smooth skin. It looked so soft and kissable it made the soldier's head spin.

"B…b…b…b-b…bbb."

"You alright Light? You're shaking," Lightning's eyes closed as Fang' leaned forward and her cool hand touched her heated face. She was touching her, Fang was touching her, Fang was touching her dressed like that. "And you're hot?"

"Hot for you baby" Lightning responded automatically. Her eyes and mouth snapped open in shock. _You can't talk and that's the first thing you say! _her brain chastised.

Astonished Fang drew back her hand. "What d'ya say?"

"B…b…b…b-b…b-b." _Speak damn you, speeeeaaaaak_, her brain was screaming at her. "N…n…n-n…nnnnn…n-n." Inwardly she rolled her eyes, _the change in consonant isn't going to help matters_.

"Look Light I know you're proud of your independence and hate people taking care of you. But you're obviously not well and I think you'd better be off to bed."

"Only if you come with me." _I've changed my mind_. _Stop talking, just stop talking!_

Fang blinked. She was sure that the soldier didn't mean to sound so seductive, she'd never shown any interest in her before. And going by the pinkette's glazed eyes, slurred words and husky voice, it was just the result of her illness. The seductive part was just some wishful thinking from the huntress.

"Surrrre, I'll help you into bed," she said with a small smile.

"Are you going to give me a, helping hand." _I'm out of here_, her brain told her in exasperation,_ you're on your own. _

"Errrmmm, y-yeah." Fang blushed wondering whether Lightning knew how flirtaceous she sounded. She moved around the island and helped Lightning off the high stool. Lightheaded she wobbled slightly as she stood and Fang put Lightning's arm around her shoulder to steady her. Both women shivered and quietly gasped as Lightning's arm wrapped around the huntress's waist and her fingers accidentally brushed under Fang's loose vest, touching skin.

"Good, I like the hands on approach," Lightning husked into Fang's ear while tracing circles on the brunette's hip with her fingertips. _Pleeeeeeaaasssseeee come back_, Lightning pleaded with her rationale but it had abandoned her to her hormonal impulses. It had given way to the side of her that was all instincts; single-minded and fierce, the side she saved for the battle. She swore that is this part of her was personified it would be evilly grinning right now as it was let loose and took the helm.

"Okay," Fang squeaked before clearing her throat, "…come on then."

"Oh I plan too." _Arrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhhh! _Lightning screamed from her mental cage. Held hostage by her hormones all she could do was watch as her innate side took full control and set her sights on the huntress. It had one objective; to do eaxctly what it had been telling Lightning to do ever since she'd met the beautiful brunette._  
_

_Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts…_, Fang chanted in their head as they walked up the stairs leaning against one another. Fang guided her to her bed and pulled back the cover to sit Lightning down on the edge of her bed. Lightning looked Fang up and down and her expression became almost hungry. It made the huntress uneasy.

"Well alright then," Fang said backing away. "I'll leave you to it."

"I thought you were going to tuck me in."

_Wow she's needy when she's ill_. "Okay," Fang relented with a sigh. _Get her dressed, put her to bed and get out of there as quickly as possible._ "Where are your bedclothes?"

Lightning responded by standing and her eyes narrowed on her target. "I don't wear any clothes in bed," she simply replied.

Fang watched in horror as Lightning began removing her clothes revealing more and more tempting skin. _She probably has no idea how this is affecting me, _Fang thought captivated by the sight of Lightning dressing in front of her. It was almost dreamlike - understandable since it was the subject of many of Fang's dreams - and it was so very wrong to be sleazing over her sick friend. Fang managed to gain enough self-control slap her hand across her own eyes as Lightning got down to her underwear. "Okay, okay that's enough. Get into bed please," she blindly waved with her free hand towards the generally vicinity of Lightning's double bed. Fang waited until she heard the sound of shifting material before she removed her hand. Breathing a sigh of relief that Lightning was now covered up in bed.

"Alright," she asked, hesitantly moving towards the bed to stand over the warrior. "Can I get you anything before I leave?"

"Aren't you going to take my temperature, _orally_?" Lightning asked ignoring Fang's question.

Fang squinted questioningly looked down at Lightning. "But we haven't got a thermometer."

"Just put something else in my mouth, something sensitive," Lightning purred.

Fang frowned. She'd never heard of that method before. _Was it a Cocconian practice?_ "Does that work?"

"Ohhhhh yeah. It'd make me feel a whole lot better."

Pulsians just usually put their hand on their forehead to estimate body temperature. _Perhaps it was more accurate method_. She held up her hand. "Like a finger?" She questioned unconvinced.

"I was hoping for somewhere lower," she said, her eyes pointedly trailing down her body to look at those boxers. "But," she grabbed Fang's hand and brought her index finger up to her mouth, "for a proper assessment we can start there and work our way down."

The smouldering looks, the stripping, the dirty talk, everything suddenly became clear. _This is definitely not a medical procedure_, Fang's brain alerted her as Lightning sucked and licked her finger. _What the hell had gotten into her!_ She groaned as Lightning nipped the end of her finger slowly pulling it from her mouth. The Cocoonian was testing Fang's self-restrain to its limits. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"So don't think," Lightning suggested firmly and pulled Fang down on top of her.

xXXOXXx

Lightning thought that she knew herself well. Whenever she had imagined waking up with Fang she thought that she would be so remorseful that she's revert back to her introverted self - it was one of the reasons why she had never initiated anything with the huntress. But she didn't feel guilty when she woke up the next morning, sure she felt nervous (she was very glad of it because it meant her reason had returned) but the only regret she felt was that they hadn't done it sooner - so much wasted time. Perhaps it had changed her in some way and part of that impulsive side had stayed behind.

She turned over wanting to watch her huntress sleep but she was the one being watched with an adorably shy expression. "Good morning," Fang greeted with a small smile.

"The best morning," Lightning corrected. She leaned up to kiss away the brunette's concerns and was very happy with the return of the huntress' confident grin.

Lightning sat up slightly and turned her neck to look at her alarm clock. She was disappointed with what it told her - the night was over too soon. "I'll have to get up for work soon," she sighed irritated by the thought of leaving Fang and her suddenly enthralling bed. It was possibly the first time in her life that the dedicated soldier had ever been unwilling to go to work. But, she reasoned, this morning was the first time for a lot of things.

Fang verbalised exactly what Lightning was thinking. "I don't think you should go to work?"

Lightning turned back towards her. "Oh really?" she questioned, highly suspicious of the mischievous glint in the brunette's eyes. "Why is that?"

Fang threw back the cover to reveal her wearing nothing but those boxers.

Lightning almost choked and her mouth immediately dried as her eyes roved over the huntress' half-naked body; over her breasts and down her toned stomach to _those_ boxers. She must have put them back on when Lightning had passed out, and the soldier was suddenly grateful that Fang had figured out her weakness for that particular article of clothing.

"I think," Fang said lightly gripping Lightning's hand and brushing it from her neck down over her own body, "you still have a temperature." She proposed guiding Lightning's willing hand through the open fly. They both gasped as Lightning touched her.

Lightning licked her dry lips. "I am feeling rather hot," she agreed as she watched her hand move under Fang's boxer shorts. She decided it was the sexiest thing the soldier had ever seen. Well it was, until Fang's soft moan caught her attention. Looking up at her huntress she remembered that nothing was more beautiful and stunning as the sight of her frowning with pleasure, her eyes tightly shut and her mouth open slightly as those sweet noises she was making left her throat. And it was all because of Lightning, it made the soldier feel incredible.

Fang eyes opened - dilated and fierce - their intensive promise of what was to come made Lightning tremble and whimper uncontrollably at the prospect. "I think you need lots of bed rest to make sure you get it out of your system." Fang diagnosed. She gasped as Lightning's fingers caressed a sensitive spot. "Two days at least," she finished quickly as Lightning's fingers moved lower and her body responded by arching her back from the bed.

"I suppose I should call in sick." Lightning mused casually even though she'd already decided that for the foreseeable future she wasn't going anywhere without Fang.

"And let me take care of you," Fang added, quickly turning them over so that Lightning was beneath her. She pulled Lightning's hand from her boxers and pinned both her wrists above the soldier's head.

And as Fang lips pressed against her exposed throat Lightning's brain decreed that being cared for wasn't so bad, and that they - Lightning's mind, body, soul and hormones - didn't mind it at all.

* * *

Here are the prompts I've filled (I didn't want to spoil the story by listing them at the beginning):** Prompt #138** Lightning talks dirty. (unfortunately no bonus) and **prompt #62** Fang persuades Lightning to call in sick and stay in bed with her.

Hope you liked it and thanks for reading.

Now go away Fangrai story ideas, I need to finish my Dragon Age story arch…oh and do some actual work.


End file.
